


day 3 - first time

by im_on_craic



Series: oihina 30-day nsfw challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: my tumblr is @ salt-yu !!!





	day 3 - first time

"Are you sure?" Oikawa manages to splutter out between kisses, back pressed against the entrance of his apartment, chest heaving from lack of oxygen. One thing he definitely had not expected was his boyfriend to be so _unrelenting_. Of course, they'd been dating for over two years now, used to each other's habits, their ways, their everything. And, of course, Oikawa had held himself back, because when they'd first established their relationship, Hinata had only been a measly sixteen year-old, so wide-eyed and pure, all soft edges and flushed cheeks, so absolutely _delectable_. Oikawa had never fallen so fast or so hard for anyone in his life. 

 

And when Oikawa had graduated, and had been, technically, an adult in society's eyes, he immediately knew any move he made on his boyfriend would be seen as an abuse of power over said doe-eyed teenager. But there was this sweet, almost holy period of grace, the only time Oikawa could move in on his delicious little mink of a boyfriend without being seen as some perverted college student. The sacred month between their birthdays, when Hinata was technically only one number behind Oikawa, thus making Oikawa's conscience the lightest it'd been all year long. Of course, they'd fooled around a bit during those grace periods, but Oikawa absolutely refused to have sex (even when his dick said otherwise) in favor of protecting Hinata's chastity until he could legally consent,

 

And bless the heavens really, Oikawa wasn't really much into religion, (only did the bare minimum if he was being honest) but he would convert into a monk for this gift from god if it weren't for the fact he'd be, y'know, a monk. And abstaining. But, whatever! He totally wasn't converting into a monk, especially not when his now-legal boyfriend was commuting over to Oikawa's apartment the day after his inauguration into being legal (i.e. an eighteenth birthday party bash which would most likely involve alcohol, alcohol, and more alcohol).

 

So, yeah, Oikawa would admit it: he's really looking forward to the sex. To the point he begged his roommate to leave the apartment in exchange for one year of grocery shopping duties. And by no means was he only dating Hinata for the sex, but, c'mon. Oikawa's dick had been sans hole nearing a good three years now. Excuse him for being excited.

 

But of course he wasn't just going to get Hinata to come over and nail the guy into the bed. No, Oikawa was a _gentlemen_. He was chivalrous, he had morals, he would never do something so vulgar! So, being the refined man he was, he had planned out an enjoyable night that wasn't sex-centered. (Maybe, Oikawa hoped, one day it would be.) He had cooked a fancy meal, brought out their oldest wine, even decorated the place a little bit. After all, they were also celebrating Hinata's coming of age. 

 

So he'd shown up at the train station, brought his lover home, and was maybe a little too blinded by his giddiness to notice how unusually quiet Hinata had been on the walk home. 

 

Which is why he'd found himself extremely surprised by Hinata's forwardness the moment they'd stepped through the door. Hinata was ruthless, hands pushing Oikawa's cardigan off his shoulders with a strength Oikawa hadn't known his boyfriend even possessed. His lips pressed kiss after kiss to Oikawa's lips, going further than their usual languid make-out sessions, until Oikawa's lips felt slippery with saliva and he found himself asking, "are you sure?"

 

And Hinata scoffs at the question, eyes already glazed over with the same animalistic lust Oikawa sees his roommate have before digging into a hotpot dinner. "Yeah," Hinata pants, hands rapidly working away at Oikawa's belt, by which then Oikawa actually has to stop him. 

 

"Hey," he says, catching Hinata's impatient gaze. He's got one of Hinata's wrists trapped in his palm, the other stroking a strand of hair over Hinata's ear. "We don't have to rush it," he assures, stepping closer, ducking down, until Hinata's unruly curls are brushing the skin of his forehead. He grins, basks in the tiny blush on his boyfriend's cheeks, before murmuring out a soft, "happy belated birthday, Shouyou."

 

Hinata sighs against him, cheeks pleasantly rosy, and eyes fluttering shut. "Thank you," he replies, and it's probably the last coherent sentence Oikawa lets him say all night. Soon, they're kissing again, much calmer than before. Their lips move together like waves, pushing and pulling against the tide, until, eventually the moon overpowers them both, and Oikawa can't stop himself from crowding Hinata against the opposite wall. 

 

He's got his hands on Hinata's hips, but they soon travel down, until their resting just over the curve of butt, thumbs pressing into Hinata's muscled back. Hinata's much more handsy than Oikawa is, hands gliding across his back, over his arms, squeezing as they go. They settle in his hair, clutching the locks between his fingers to use as leverage to pull Oikawa closer. 

 

Oikawa doesn't mind, gives in willingly to everything Hinata asks of him, until he's suggesting, "bed?" And Hinata's nodding along furiously, lips slick and swollen. Oikawa guides him through the apartment, even though there's really no need to; Hinata knows this apartment like the back of his hand, knows why every stain is where it is even if he wasn't here when whatever situation got them there occurred. 

 

When they reach Oikawa's bedroom, Hinata giggles into his palm, eyes tracing over the cheesy rose petals spread across the room and the candles strategically lighting up said room. " _Wooow_ ," he drawls, stepping further into the confines. "You really thought this throu-uh," he pants, when Oikawa creeps up behind him, nibbling on the small surface of skin where the junction of his neck and the cloth of his t-shirt don't touch. 

 

"Hm?" Oikawa hums, a hand placed on the small of Hinata's back to urge him closer to the bed. Hinata doesn't reply, doesn't even make a sound, as he lets himself fall backwards onto the mattress, the rose petals flying into the air at the impact, before settling back down in new places. And with the glow of the candlelight illuminating his skin and the petals surrounding him, he looks like a walking dream to Oikawa. A dream that Oikawa can't resist. 

 

Hinata's legs dangle off the side of the bed, just at the knees, and Oikawa uses his own knee to nudge the angelic boy's legs further apart. Hinata does so without hesitation, spreading his legs wide until his light blue jeans prohibit him for going even further. Oikawa presses a knee into the small mattress space between Hinata's thighs, before setting the other one down to cage one of Hinata's thighs. "God, you're so beautiful," he purrs, hand gliding up Hinata's opposite leg, until his fingers are pushing against the hem of Hinata's t-shirts. And the higher his hand travels, the more skin is revealed. He doesn't stop until the pad of his index finger presses against a slowly budding nipple. 

 

"So beautiful," he repeats, and beams at the way Hinata shivers under his touch. He leans down, presses a soft kiss to Hinata's collarbone, before giving it a little nip. He lets a soft groan escape his lips when Hinata jerks up into him. "Jeez," he sighs, head dropping back down until his forehead rests on the collarbone he'd just abused. "You gotta be good for me, alright?" He says, stroking his hand up and down Hinata's bare side, where his skin dips and juts with all the muscle he's gained. 

 

"Uh huh," Hinata agrees, quivering beneath him like a new born deer, and, from this close, Oikawa can see the goosebumps rising on his flesh, as well as the way his nipple hardens. 

 

Oikawa shifts, until he's on his knees, resting back on his haunches. "Let's undress you, yeah?" He says, doesn't really wait for an answer before he's sliding his hands along Hinata's chest again and they're both worming him out of his shirt. When it's hastily discarded to the side, Hinata's left basking in the warm light from the candles, the shadows hitting him at all the right angles. 

 

"What about you?" He inquires, so soft and nervous, that when Oikawa trails his eyes away from Hinata's torso, he's met with big, puppy-dog eyes. 

 

"Yeah, yeah," he says, tries to play off the little trance Hinata had captured him in a second ago by pulling his plain shirt over his head. When his arms are up, and the shirt is covering his eyesight, there's a cold hand that touches him between the dip of lungs. When he pulls his shirt off and sees the way Hinata is looking at him, so impressed and amazed, Oikawa's cheeks flush a little bit. He catches Hinata's wandering hand before he can escape. "If you look like that any longer," he murmurs, raising the hand to his lips, "I won't be able to stop, Shou-chan."

 

Hinata visibly shivers beneath him, eyes hazed over, and Oikawa nearly busts a nut in his jeans when Hinata jerks the hand back, along with Oikawa's. He presses it to his own chest, molten chocolate eyes staring up at Oikawa. "Then don't," he replies, voice husky and nothing like the way it'd been when they'd first met. Oikawa's heart tap-dances. Then Hinata surprises him even more, quickly shimmying his way out from beneath Oikawa, until he's also on his knees, and he's very very close to Oikawa. "Tooru-kun," he breathes, hands clutched around Oikawa's. "I have something to tell you," he admits, instantly averting his gaze. 

 

And Oikawa's heart drops immediately, watching Hinata flounder nervously at such words. Is he gonna admit he doesn't want to do this? That this isn't his first time? That he wants to break up? There's so many possibilities racing through Oikawa's mind at a Usain Bolt-like speed, each worse than the last. But Hinata, just as he's been doing the whole night, completely turns Oikawa's mind a whole one-eighty, when he blurts out, "I've already stretched myself open."

 

"You did?" Oikawa gasps, and Hinata's cheeks turn impossibly darker. And Oikawa has so many more, new questions about this now, wondering how and when Hinata did this, _why_ he did this. And, of course, the mental image of his stunning boyfriend touching himself, fingers knuckle deep in is own puckered hole, writhing against white sheets, stays put in his mind for all eternity. 

 

Hinata nods, eyes flickering wildly around the room. "I-I was so excited," he admits, and Oikawa can hear his own heartbeat everywhere. "I couldn't wait," Hinata confesses, head lowering as if in shame. Which, Oikawa is absolutely not having. 

 

Oikawa surges forward, nudging Hinata's downcast face with his before Hinata's looking up again, and their lips are mere inches away. "No," he rushes out, voice soft, "it's perfect," he says, hands trailing down Hinata's side. "You're perfect," Oikawa praisingly adds, before pushing that last space between them away to press their lips together. His hands are frantic now, brushing over Hinata's smooth skin, down his back and over his sides. When Hinata breaks for air, Oikawa can't help it, he's trailing his lips down, down, down, pressing them against every inch of skin exposed to him. 

 

"Tooru," Hinata says, "our pants." And, he's totally right. Oikawa's sort of zeroed in on this mission now, and he gently settles Hinata back down on the bed, steady fingers working at his button and belt. "You," Hinata pants, mewls when Oikawa tugs the waistband over his swollen cock, "you too."

 

"Of course," Oikawa complies, steps away from the bed for only a moment to tug his pants and boxers off. He nearly stumbles twice when Hinata's smaller fingers wrap around his own cock, tugging up and down even though Oikawa knows it must burn. "Relax," he says when he gets back, trailing his hand up Hinata's thigh, locking away the little mewl Hinata gives into the depths of his mind, along with all the other spank-bank material he keeps there. 

 

"Hurry," Hinata whimpers, and Oikawa complies, moving closer until the backs of Hinata's thighs rest against his knees. Hinata's staring up at him with that scorching gaze of his, eyes completely glossed over. He lets his hand trail down to Hinata's knee, gently guiding it up, until it's nearly pressed to Hinata's chest, and Hinata's eyes still haven't left his. 

 

"Are you sure," he asks, trying so hard to maintain eye contact as he digs around underneath the pillows, searching for the tiny tube of lubrication he had hid earlier that day. He so desperately wants this, wants to fill every crevice of Hinata with himself, envelope him in his warmth, until Hinata never wants to leave. He wants Hinata so bad, wants him now and for the rest of their lives, that the thought of Hinata not being in his future frightens him. He just wants to make sure this is absolutely what Hinata wants, and not something he feels like doing on a whim. 

 

Hinata's gaze hardens, plump lips pursed together, as he hurriedly nods his head. Oikawa nods back as he's coating his fingers in the clear gel, his hands visibly shaking. He knows Hinata is already feeling at least a tiny bit of nervousness, and what he needs is a solid, unwavering presence with him, not another nervous mess right now. Oikawa's worries drain from his mind the second he presses his slippery hand to his throbbing cock, and the cold gel touches his skin. He gives himself a few pumps, letting the lube completely coat his dick, before extracting his hand, and directing it in the direction of Hinata's hole. 

 

"I wanna make sure," he informs Hinata when he trails his cold, lube-encased fingers around Hinata's entrance, relishing at the sight of Hinata sucking in. After a moment, he realizes he hadn't exactly finished his explanation, and hurriedly adds in, "that you're not gonna like, break or something," and laughs. And Hinata suddenly looks a million times, if not a billion, more frightened then before. Oikawa exclaims, "no, I won't break you!" And his cheeks flush uncharacteristically red. 

 

Hinata flashes him a tiny smile, reaching a hand out to stroke away Oikawa's curls. "It's okay," he murmurs, and then shifts beneath him, "just do it already."

 

And, boy, does Oikawa do it. 

 

He lifts Hinata's hips up just the slightest, giving himself enough room to wriggle into the most comfortable position, pulsing member lined up with Hinata's shiny hole. He takes one deep breath in, before slowly pushing his hips forward, closer, until he feels the tip press in, and hears Hinata gasp beneath him. "T-Tooru," Hinata pants, eyes unfocused and gazing at him. Oikawa pushes in further, grimaces with Hinata when he does. "It's fine," Hinata encourages, back arched so beautifully into the air, "is that all of it?" He asks, cheeks flushed. 

 

And, maybe, Oikawa's ego swells a hell of a lot when he glances down at Hinata, worked up and panting at only _half_ of Oikawa's cock. He smirks, fingers tightening their hold on Hinata's hips, before throwing all fucks out the window, and pushing all the way in. Hinata _wails_. Oikawa bites his lip in an attempt to hold his smirk back from growing, and grinds his hips forward, absolutely buried to the hilt. "That's all," he grunts, leaning down closer to Hinata, until their faces are only centimeters apart. 

 

"Oh, god," Hinata moans, hands flying up to pull Oikawa closer, until Oikawa's face is flat on his chest. In this position, he can really only move his hips, which is something he's not really opposed to. "T-Tooru," Hinata cries, legs locking together behind Oikawa to anchor him in place. "Do something!" He begs, voice high-pitched and out-of-breath.

 

Oikawa shifts his hips backwards, until his cock is slowly unsheathed, and from his current position, ear pressed to Hinata's chest, he can hear every beat Hinata's heart gives, syncs up to it, until his hips are moving at the same rapid pace of Hinata's heart. Hinata's moaning and writhing beneath him, blunt fingernails scratching down Oikawa's broad back. Their skin is slapping together, squelching sounds are filling the air, and Hinata is crying for more. It's all so vulgar, yet Oikawa wants more of it. 

 

"Shouyou," Oikawa groans when Hinata squeezes around him, his hips stuttering in their pace for a moment. "You feel so good," he admits between pants. He loves hearing Hinata's quickening heartbeat, but he also loves looking at his boyfriend. With a little reluctance, he lifts his head from Hinata's chest, catching sight of the growing blush that spreads its way down Hinata's neck and across his cheeks. 

 

He nudges him, until Hinata's slowly craning his neck down and pressing their lips together. He tastes sweeter than before, somehow, producing way too much saliva, and leaving both their lips glistening with it. Oikawa ruts his hips forward, swallowing the whine that escapes from Hinata's throat. And when he readjusts his hips a little, pushes in from a whole new angle, Hinata bites down on his lips so hard, Oikawa doesn't doubt he drew blood. 

 

"Again," Hinata cries, and Oikawa can feel his thighs quivering around him, shaking with each push Oikawa gives. Oikawa's not too sure how good his dick game is, due to the fact he's been keeping Hinata pure and holy for nearing three years now, but it must be real good if the way Hinata's becoming brain dead signals anything. "Do it.." Hinata mumbles, head lolling from side to side. "Again..." he sighs, and Oikawa's heart pounds in his chest. 

 

"Of course," he says, pushes his hips even harder, this time holding them there to grind into Hinata. Hinata loves that, and he says exactly as much. "So good," Oikawa praises, lips pressed against the shell of Hinata's ear. Hinata's trembling beneath him, hands decidedly locked around Oikawa's neck. "You're doing so good for me, Shou-chan," he murmurs, allowing himself another taste of Hinata, this one in the form of a little nibble to Hinata's ear. 

 

"I-I'm gonna," Hinata gasps, breath suddenly coming a thousand times quicker. Oikawa needn't hear more, pushes his hips even faster, until his dick isn't even entirely pulling out of Hinata, until Hinata arches beneath him, their chests pressed together again, and something warm and syrupy splatters across their abdomens. " _Tooru-kun_ ," he exhales, right as he's coming down from his high. 

 

It doesn't take long for Oikawa to follow, because, in truth, he'd been a second away from jizzing his pants the moment he'd seen Hinata at the train station. But he'd tried to be mature for the sake of Hinata, and not come in his pants like some prepubescent kid who'd just seen his first pair of boobs. He comes as he's pulling out, and half of his pleasure shoots into Hinata, while the other half spills out onto the outer ring of Hinata's hole. 

 

When all's said and done, Oikawa can't even find it in him to get up for a washcloth, and settles down right beside Hinata. "Hey," Hinata murmurs, turning onto his side, until their facing each other again, and flashes him his adorable smile. "You're a weenie for waiting so long," he says, and Oikawa's mind goes fuzzy. He snorts, raises a hand up to flick Hinata's nose, and feels content when Hinata goes " _heeyyy_!" 

 

He moves closer, until Hinata is in his arms, and his head is pillowed on Oikawa's bicep. "Just wanted to make sure you actually wanted it," he says in defense, burying his nose into Hinata's hair. Hinata cackles, and says something about always being ready for Oikawa's dick, which Oikawa tunes out in favor of pretending Hinata didn't say something so dorky after their first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @ salt-yu !!!


End file.
